


this little piggy went to med school

by blackholenipples



Series: Discord bs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: "no, you are not allowed to pull another all-nighter and i will sleep on you if it means you get some sleep"





	this little piggy went to med school

The door to Sakura’s dorm opens while she’s looking over class notes. Ino’s standing in the doorway. She looks thoughtful and a little sad.

Sakura’s smile is automatic at the sight of her.

“Hey Pig,” she says, and the greeting comes out fond and full of an embarrassing amount of affection.

Ino’s half- smile is worth it, though. It’s one of the prettiest things Sakura’s ever seen, every time.

“Hey forehead.” She walks over and flops down half on the twin-sized mattress Sakura was using as a study desk and half on her

Sakura lets out a huff of air that’s mostly a show of annoyance. Ino doesn’t weigh much. Sakura wonders absently if she’s eating enough. Especially considering her habit of running off stress on top of daily MMA practices. Decides to make Sasuke take them both out for lunch some time later this week. If she sells it as a double date, he’ll pay for whatever Nauto chooses, which is a guarantee of calories, at least.

Ino is unusually silent, so Sakura elbows her in the ribs. Gently.

“Ow! What was that for?” Ino whines.

“Out with it. What’s wrong?”

Ino slumps. “A bad test.”

Sakura winces. “How bad?”

“C plus,” Ino groans and rolls off of Sakura to fling her arm over top of her eyes dramatically. It looks very fetching and there’s a flip of long blonde hair in there that shouldn’t be possible without getting hopelessly tangled.

Ino is fiercely competitive and insanely driven. While Sakura learns way quicker in a traditional classroom setting, Ino has a way of putting all of her energy into every task she does that gets similar results. Anything under an A minus is pretty much unheard of.

“Study with me for the next one?” she asks.

Sakura closes her book and shoves it off of the bed.

“Tomorrow. If I know you, you’ve had your nose in a book since you got out of class.”

Ino looks a little guilty.

Sakura rolls her eyes and glances up at the clock on the wall.

“It’s ten.” She says, shoving her second pillow into Ino’s face. She squawks delightfully and almost falls off the bed in her flailing. “We have the rest of the semester to study together.”

Ino fluffs the pillow and turns to fix Sakura with a serious look.

“The rest of our lives.” She corrects.

Sakura grins. “Of course. I’m going to need the best anaesthesiologist around when I’m at the operating table. You’ll have to study hard for the rest of your life to keep up, future-Doctor Ino-pig.”

“I have no intention of falling behind,” she snorts. “You’ll have to work hard too Doctor Forehead.” She mock-glares.

“It’s a deal. Now sleep.” Sakura says, reaching for the light on her bedside table.

Sakura tucks her neck into the crook of Ino’s neck. The warm weight of Ino’s arm settles onto her waist and she smiles.

“Love you Pig.”

“You too."


End file.
